Of Vampires and Prophecies
by Broken Alice
Summary: Summary: Sakura and Naruto. Two twins brought into the world of fighting and a prophecy by a new stranger. They are all vampires but can they help it if they fall in love and the prophecy never spoke of love. What's going on? Pairings:SakuSasu NejTen N
1. Mmmm Priest!

Hey Here's me with a new story.

Summary: Sakura and Naruto. Two twins brought into the world of fighting and a prophecy by a new stranger. They are all vampires but can they help it if they fall in love and the prophecy never spoke of love. What's going on?

Pairings:SakuSasu NejTen NaruHina/Sayuki ShikaTema InoSai

--

Identical. They were identical, but no one would really know unless they looked at the structures of the female and the male. Both stood at an identical height, and the girl had emerald eyes and the male had striking blue eyes, almond shaped orbs. They're faces were structured so neatly, so femininely that one would question if the male was a male at all. The girl, Sakura Haruno, had Bubblegum hair that fell to her shoulders and was dyed black in the back underneath the fluff. She wore red toe shoes, laced to her knees above black stockings which were eventually covered by a black mini skirt. Naruto Uzumaki wore a pair of jeans and a ripped t-shirt. Both gave a beautiful impression. Both hid canines that would kill you in a heartbeat

Sayuki Suchei has a tall and slim figure. The skills of an assassin with the body of a goddess. Her ebony black hair that matches flows over her pale and fragile skin, that when the moon's rays shine she looks like a dark angel. Her eyes pearly white. She wears a corset short enough to show her bellybutton ring of a dagger. The skirt she wears comes mid thigh and shows of her long and silky legs. Her shoes are pink ballet flats but are more dangerous than you think. Her tattoo on her right arm with a glove on the left can tell a whole different story. She may look cute on the outside but her life is way different.

--

Sakura And Naruto looked at one another.

"Fine, Fine," he laughed. He lifted his sister off her feet and held her in the air. After a few seconds, he let her flip herself over so he set her on her feet again.

Suddenly a person comes out of the darkness and both siblings get into a fighting stance.

The dancing twins looked at each other, and sighed. "Fine," she replied, as if answering his comments. They shifted to a fighting both looking identical.

"Help" they see a girl covered in cuts and bruises coming out of the shadows.

Sakura tilted her head to the side with a confused look, but her brother hit her shoulder. She giggled softly and it turned into a sibling brawl, both creatures of the night playing.

The girl fell into unconsciousness while both siblings played, Not knowing this was all a test on their emotions. They were content playing, but they looked to the unconscious form and stopped for a moment. They tilted their heads. Sakura touched the figure with her foot but jumped back.

The girl instantly opened her eyes and got up with no help at all. She bared her teeth at them.

The twins shifted into a fighting stance, baring their teeth and Sakura shifted slowly low, like a cat ready to pounce.

"Who be you?" "Why be you here?" their growls were fierce.

"I am Sayuki Suchei. I am a trained assassin. The elders have sent me here to test you on your skills" she said with no emotion at all.

"Sucks to your elders." Sakura's voice was fierce. "Sucks to your skills," Naruto snapped in addition. "We don't need anyone," they said quietly.

"Yes I know, but we need you immediately. There is a war between both clans and you two plus I are part of the prophecy" she said.

"Clans? The hell?" Sakura questioned. Naruto shrugged and yawned. "A prophecy?"

"You do not know of the prophecy?"

"Of course not," Sakura replied.

"Well, the story goes of two vampire clans who will go against one another and only three can end it. The ancient ones have written the names of these three. Their names were Naruto of the Sun. Sakura of the Stars. and Sayuki of the Moon. These three will form an alliance and wipe out the clans on the night by which night is day and day is night" she said in as a matter of fact way.

Both siblings eyes widened with shock.

The twins shrugged. "Eclipse. There's gonna be an eclipse." Sakura was relaxed.

"Fine. I guess. I like my dancing coven though... Okay, fine OUR dancing coven," she replied, looking at Naruto with a laugh.

"Yes well, you may stay with your coven but have you received any strange markings on your bodies?"

Naruto looked at Sakura. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a water bottle. She poured water over her hand and rubbed that hand over her left eye. A mark, a pale star, formed around her eye.

Naruto shook his head.

"Just this," he mentioned, holding out his wrist, a small sun appearing.

"Those markings are of the prophecy" Sayuki took off her glove and showed her crescent moon upon her wrist.

Naruto had it on his right and she had it on the left. "These markings show who we are and who we are meant to be"

Sakura shrugged. "I think I'll paint it purple," she thought aloud.

"Ok...if you do not want to work it's fine with me. I've been dying to destroy both clans for killing my coven so if u wish not to help it's ok" Sayuki said.

"Eh. Sounds like fun. Mmmm. Priest. Oh! Will there be lawyers?" the twins smiled demonically.

"Yes...Why?"

"Mmmm," the twins grinned at one another.

"Ok...are you in or not?" she said. Then suddenly a wolf comes to her side. Both Twins growl at it. "Don't worry this is my loyal pet Kai he won't hurt you he is very friendly unless you threaten me"

Suddenly there was an explosion near them...

--

Soooooo, do u like?

plse review and leave ideas i'll gladly take them.

Thanks again, Uchiha.Saya.Blossom is out.


	2. Duck Ass?

**_Recap:_**

_"Mmmm," the twins grinned at one another._

_"Ok...are you in or not?" she said. Then suddenly a wolf comes to her side. Both Twins growl at it. "Don't worry this is my loyal pet Kai he won't hurt you he is very friendly unless you threaten me"_

_Suddenly there was an explosion near them..._

**Here I am Again with chapter 2 Of Vampires and Prophecies.**

**Enjoy.**

--

Naruto grabbed Sakura and Sayuki by their elbows and pulled them behind him.

Kai stood next to him growling at the upcoming figure.

A man that stood at six feet was covered in a cloke was approaching them quickly.

"Dope?"

"Teme?"

Naruto stood straight and ran to the man. Embracing him in a friendly hug.

The cloke fell off and showed a man with dark ebony hair that spiked in the back that made it look like a duck's ass. He had ebony black eyes that contrasted with is pale white skin. In everyone's eyes he would like a god.

"Where have you been Sasuke-Teme?" asked Naruto.

"Hn. I've been around. How's Sakura?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her yourself? She's right over there." Naruto said while pointing at Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her and immediately looked away.

'She still hasn't forgotten what I did to her. She is still upset.' thought Sasuke.

"Hello Uchiha-San" Sayuki whispered.

"It can't be. Hi-Hinata is that you?" Sasuke asked stuttering.

"Yes my brother. It is I. Yes I grew out my old body and the stuttering is gone but we have things to do."

"Me and Neji thought you were dead. Your father, Hiashi has become a drunk cuz he thought you were dead."

"I'm most certainly am not dead." spoke Hinata with all the power that she could muster. But from her pale eyes to her lips you could tell she was quit sad of hearing of the past.

"Let's go" spoke Sakura for the first time since Sasuke showed up.

**--**

**Sry it was soo short im sick. My head is reeling, my throat**

**burning and my knee is numb.**

**I promise the next chapter would be longer.**

**Sayonara.**

**--**


	3. Is Everything Fair in Love and War?

--

**Hello Again my Fellow fan fiction readers...It is time for  
**

**chapter 3: Is everything Fair in Love and War?  
**

**Plse Enjoy!  
**

**--  
**

**Recap:**

"_I'm most certainly am not dead." spoke Hinata with all the power that she could muster. But from her pale eyes to her lips you could tell she was quit sad of hearing of the past._

"_Let's go" spoke Sakura for the first time since Sasuke showed up.  
_

_--...--_

"Yes lets... but there's one thing I have to say to Naruto and Sakura. My name is actually Hinata Hyuga. Sayuki Suchei is my alias. Also my brother here is also part of the prophecy." Hinata explained.

Sasuke stared at her in shock.

"Don't give me that look. Sasuke Uchiha here is the Dark Knight of the prophecy. The only thing is that he must stay with Sakura at all times. If anything happens to her he will be responsible and suffer extraordinary pain. He mu-"

"Excuse me Hinata. But why Sasuke and not my brother. Naruto is most capable to protect me unlike some people!" Sasuke winced at what Sakura said.

"I'm sorry, but we are at war here. We rea-"

"I don't care if he was the last vampire on earth! I will not, I repeat not be next to or alone with the Uchiha! FUCK the prophecy im going home and don't come after me" yelled Sakura.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and leapt on to the roof beside theirs. She ran and leapt with grace so quickly her hair looked like cherry blossoms blowing in the wind.

(back with the others)

"I'm going after her" said Naruto.

"No, I will. I am the cause of this argument and her running off. Let me do it" said Sasuke.

"I trust you buddy, but don't hurt her any more please. I can't stand seeing her depressed." Naruto said back.

"Don't worry Dope...I'll get her back."

Sasuke started to jump in the same direction as Sakura going at a faster speed than her.

'I will find her and apologize.' Sasuke thought.

**--..--..--  
**

**Yay! I'm sorry i didn't make it long my head hurts alot. but i hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**Thanks! ;)  
**

_**Uchiha.Saya.Blossom**_


	4. Romeo and Juliet?

**Chapter 4: Romeo and Juliet?**

**Ok Guys Here is Chapter 4 and Happy Late Mother's Day to any mothers reading this story or to my readers who have mom's.**

**Enjoy!**

Recap:

_Sasuke started to jump in the same direction as Sakura going at a faster speed than her._

'_I will find her and apologize.' Sasuke thought._

Sakura ran and ran as fast as she could to get to her and Naruto's Mansion. She wanted to get away before Sasuke found her.

_flashback:_

_SAKURA'S POV_

_(3 years back)_

"_Konichiwa Sasuke-Kun! How are you?"_

"_Get away from me Sakura "_

_"But w-why Sasuke-Kun?"_

_"Hn...your annoying."_

_"Sas-Sasuke-Kun...Why are you leaving me and Naruto?"_

_"You guys are weak and vulnerable especially you Sa-Ku-Ra."_

_End flashback..._

'With that everything went black for me. I couldn't feel, hear or smell anything. I locked myself up in my room and never came out. My brother was worried. I felt bad making him feel that way but that bastard left us and yet... Yet I am still naively in love with him.' Sakura thought to herself as she ran and landed on her balcony.

"Why do I still love you" Sakura sighed to herself.

"Because we never broke our bonds." a voice said from behind her.

Sakura turned around surprised to see her love standing there. Looking Damn sexy with his bangs covering his dark eyes leaning on the wall with one leg propped against it. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

'**Damnnn he looks hot!' yelled Sakura's inner.**

'Shut up! He can listen to our thoughts you moron' Sakura yelled at her inner.

'**Ha, you just called yourself a moron... What a dimwit!'**

'And you just called yourself a dimwit'

'**...'**

"What are you doing here Uchiha-san?"

"I was looking for you Sa-Ku-Ra-chan" Sasuke said emphasizing the syllables of her name.

"Well here I am... What did you want speak about?'

"Do you trust me Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura said with confusion.

"I said do you trust me, Sakura?'

"I don't know if I can Sasuke. You crushed me once before yet yo-"

All of a sudden Sakura felt cold lips upon hers. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke's lips upon hers in a hard but passionate kiss. Through that simple touch she felt all his love pouring into her. After awhile, Sakura moaned and pressed into the kiss. She opened her mouth to allow him entrance. The kiss lasted until they finally needed breath. When they broke apart, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's slim waist and pressed her into his chest.

He lowered his head near her ear and whispered " Sakura I always loved you. I left because you were in danger. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

With that Sasuke loosened his grip upon her and pressed his lips upon hers once more. As they kissed they moved passed the balcony into Sakura's bedroom. Sasuke pushed her on to the bed. He attacked her mouth once again before...

**Haha Lemon cliffie.**

**Ok one thing to my readers leave some reviews plse. Give me advice, comments, anything please.**

**thank you,**

_**Uchiha.Saya.Blossom**_


	5. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!

Special Thanks To my Reviewers:

KonohaKunoichi93

Tairn Keisei

libra89

xRedHasAppearedx

Animeprincess514

Flyawayhome624

mew558

chinookchick

Naruto's Butterfly

I AM SOOOOO SRY MY COMPUTER WAS BEING AN ASS!

Love u guys and its minor lemon cuz my parents are annoying.

..--..--..--..--.-.-

Now here's Chapter 5: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!

..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.

_Recap:_

_He lowered his head near her ear and whispered " Sakura I always loved you. I left because you were in danger. I didn't want anything to happen to you."_

_With that Sasuke loosened his grip upon her and pressed his lips upon hers once more. As they kissed they moved passed the balcony into Sakura's bedroom. Sasuke pushed her on to the bed. He attacked her mouth once again before..._

_..--...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_(WARNING: MY LEMON/limes SUCK SO IF IT IS NOT TO YOUR SATISFACTION OH WELL! IM SRY BUT I REALLY DO SUCK...THINK ABOUT IT IM 14 going on 15 yearz old)_

He started to take off her shirt. He bent his head down to her collarbone and started to suck and nibble on it.

"Ah, Ah, Sas-Sasuke-Kun" Sakura moaned. (Mind You Sakura is still a virgin. Her brother always punched any guy that came near her XD)

Sasuke smirked at her reaction. He traveled down and pulled off her miniskirt. He smirked when he saw her black lacy thong. Sasuke pulled that off and rubbed his finger over her lips...

Knock. Knock.

Sasuke jumped off of Sakura and helped her put her clothes back on.

Knock. Knock.

"I'm coming!" yelled Sakura as she pulled her top on.

Sasuke sat on a chair in the corner of the elegant room and watched as Sakura danced her way to the door.

'She has a nice ass...' he thought while watching her.

Knock. Knock.

"Wait Naruto, I'll be right there!" Sakura yelled.

As she opened the door a certain blonde idiot stumbled in. Sakura bonked him on the head, turned around and faced a smirking Sasuke. She walked up to him and sat on his lap.

"What do you want dope?" Sasuke said. Naruto stared at Sakura sitting on Sasuke's lap then immediately turned red in anger.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. HER. TEME?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

Sakura jumped off of Sasuke's lap and ran to her brother. She hugged him and told him to calm down. Once he was calm he wrapped his arms around her waist and embracing his sister. Naruto lowered his head and whispered something into her ear that made them both laugh.

Sasuke feeling left out looked at the two siblings with a questionable gaze.

"I'm sorry Sasuketeme for yelling...I thought you brainwashed my little sis-"

"Hey I'm not that little! Im only younger by two minutes!" Sakura yelled and bonked Naruto on the head again.

"ITAI...Whatever Sakurachan."

"Hey dope where's Hinata?"

"Ummm...Well you see we were..."

...

I Am sry bout the cliffie and lemon. Im in writers block...Any ideas?

Love, Uchiha. Saya. Blossom.


	6. The Reason

GOMEN NASAI!!

I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER COMING LATE!

I hope you...my readers can find it in your hearts to forgive me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-..--..--.-.-..--..-.-

_Recap:_

_"Hey I'm not that little! Im only younger by two minutes!" Sakura yelled and bonked Naruto on the head again._

_"ITAI...Whatever Sakurachan."_

_"Hey dope where's Hinata?"_

_"Ummm...Well you see we were..."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-..--.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.._

Naruto immediately looked down before he said the last words.

"Ummm...Well you see we were...ambushed after you guys left. We..."

Suddenly Naruto took sight of Sasuke's eyes. They were changing blood red with spirals within them.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HINATA?!" Sasuke yelled ready to kill Naruto.

Naruto stepped back to steps.

"Wefoughtthemoffthebestwecouldbuttheyknockedmeandhinataoutwithadrugbutkidnappedher..." Naruto said very quickly.

Sasuke lost it and attacked the blonde. Sakura stood there watching her brother try to fight off her lover.

Suddenly she heard the chirping of birds and knew what that meant. Sasuke was using his chidori and she knew it would kill her brother. Sakura started to run at her vampire speed to stop the attack. She stood in front of her brother turned around and hugged him.

.-.

Sasuke was going too fast and couldn't stop. He didn't see Sakura until it was too late.

There was an ear piercing yell and a body slumped to the floor. Sasuke gasped at what he saw.

In the arms of his friend laid his lover. Blood seeping from the wound upon her back and her cherry blossom hair splayed upon the other man's arms. She looked like a lifeless doll. Sasuke got up from his position and ran to her.

Upon the cherry blossoms face were tears. Hers and her brother's.

"Sasuke...It hurts."

"I am soo sorry Sakura I didn't want to hurt you." Sasuke whispered upon her ear.

"Don't worry Sas-Sasuke. I'll be ok. I just need a few days to heal."

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and took her to the bed as Naruto watched. He laid her down and placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead. He turned around and faced Naruto.

"Naruto...Take care of her. I need to save Hinata."

"But Teme I want to go t-"

"NO! I need you to watch her. Can you do that for me"

"Believe it" Nsruto whispered hesitantly.

Sasuke jumped out of the balcony onto the rooftops and headed to Orochimaru's Lair.

.-.-.

Naruto sat next to his sister and started to sing her favorite song.

(The Reason by: Hoobastank)

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things_

_ I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You x3_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

He patted his sister's head an left the room. He didn't know why she loved that song, but he guessed it reminded her of

Sasuke.

"Oh Well, Let me eat some Ramen!" nAruto yelled to nobody.

.--...--.-.-.-.-.-.-...--...--...

I HATE WRITERS BLOCK

THIS CHAPPIE SUCKED...

Gomen to everyone...Plse review...3 reviews for the next chapter.


	7. Important Notice Read!

**Ok...this is AliceLovesJasperForever speaking. (originally LadyAliceSparda)**

**No I am not dead, and no these stories are not discontinued.**

**Im sorry but I've had so much work its hard to do it all.**

**Between my boyfriend being in the hospital and me sick its hard to pay attention to things especially my stories.**

**But I am back and ready for action! I have read my stories over and over again and i've noticed many mistakes, so i will be re-writing all of them just for you.**

**I will make them better to the best of my ability and I hope you will enjoy them.**

**Thank you for bearing with me.**

**Ps. OMGOMG TWILIGHT COMES OUT SOON!!!**

**-please review this note just so i can know who is still with me and loves me. I dont want to go emo again. I already have to deal with my boyfriend who is emo.(seriously)**


	8. author's note, please read

**Ok...this is Broken Alice (before I was AliceLovesJasperForever)**

Honestly I am really sorry for no updating on the stories. They will all be on Hiatus. I've been having a hard time lately  
with home, school, and basically life. The updating dates on my profile are going to be changed  
because i cant follow that schedule. I'm really and truly sorry about this. Please forgive me...

I promise you that I will bring back these stories. Most likely after valentines day because thats when things should start  
running more smoothly for me.

Thank you for your patience with me.

Love, Broken Alice.

P.S. I Know I know. Stop changing my Pen name.


End file.
